Bryan Coffings
Bryan Coffings is a supporting antagonist (and anti-hero) of the 2019 TV series The Word. He is Dylan's former best friend who later turned on him for Jensen Williams. He grew envious towards Dylan and therefore he assisted Jensen's plans to drive him to suicide. He is portrayed by Zac Efron. History Bryan was once Dylan Ezera's best friend and one of the only people he has ever trusted, since Dylan was humiliated at school by Jensen. He slowly grew envious of Dylan behind his back, and he assisted Jensen's plans to drive him to suicide. He invited Dylan to his house and revealed him his true colors while they chatted inside his room. After that conversation, Jensen bursts into the room and rapes Dylan, thus forcing him to announce on the camera that he is gay so that everyone including his girlfriend Jane could see it. Jane and Dylan broke up and Dylan went to the park to commit suicide. During the night, Bryan walked in the park and he heard Jane screaming and groaning from afar. He looked carefully and saw that Jensen was actually raping her with no remorse. During the following day, Dylan's ghost appeared at the school halls, and the only one who witnessed that was Bryan. Bryan tried to take it on camera and show the entire school that Jane is in love with Dylan's ghost, in order to further his scheme and relief himself from the envy. However, Dylan stopped him from doing so by using his power on him to give him an electric ghost shock. Bryan was then hospitalized and thereafter his new "friend", Jensen has come to visit him. Bryan told him that he saw Dylan's ghost. Jensen laughed at him for that and remarked that he's insane. Bryan then asked Jensen out of remorse why he raped Jane, revealing a softer side and despite his envious, arrogant nature. Jensen tells him that he did it not because he loves her or that he wants her to be his girlfriend. However, he adds that the reason is actually because he lusts for her, and therefore, he only wants with Janey a quick fuck. He later starts to despise Jensen for using him as a tool and thus calling him "crazy" because he saw Dylan's ghost in the first place. As Jensen signals his goons to attack but fails due to a mysterious criminal shooting Principal Henry Smith, Dylan started revealing to the crowd how dangerous and unfriendly Jensen is in actual. Jensen tries to protect his own popularity and tries to shame Dylan once again on stage. However, Bryan turns on Jensen among the crowd and implies that Jensen is a fraud who only cares about himself and that he used him as a tool but he cannot love anyone or use his heart for anything else than hatred. Eventually, Bryan, his girlfriend Janice and the other students leave the area with disgust and hatred towards Jensen. Category:Tyrants Category:Envious Category:Lustful Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Killjoy Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Nihilists Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Master Manipulators Category:Charismatic Category:Vandals Category:Snuff filmer Category:Paranoid Category:Provoker Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Drama Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Masterminds Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns